


Our Usual Happenings in an Elevator

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles get stuck in an Elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Usual Happenings in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadiablosLikeItHot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadiablosLikeItHot/gifts).



Stiles had counted on many things happening while riding up the Elevator with Derek. Being stuck in one with Derek was not one of them. 

“I don’t understand how this even happened.” Stiles sighed. Situations like this always seemed to happen to him and Derek of all people. 

“Maybe if you shut your mouth, I can figure out a way to get us out of this mess.” Derek glared heatedly at Stiles, daring him to say more on the matter.

“I can do that with my lips wrapped around your co-“

“Don’t even finish that sentence.” 

“What’s your deal? I mean during the summer you seemed to have no problem shoving your fist up my ass but when I make one joke about giving you head; you have a fit.” 

“This is not the time nor the place for this, Stiles.” Derek sighed, exasperated. 

“Yeah, mfpfrh-” before Stiles could finish his sentence, Derek had him crowded up against one of the Elevator walls, his hand covering Stiles’ mouth. 

When Derek was getting ready to take his hand off, Stiles thought he’d use that opportunity to lick Derek’s hand. 

Derek’s pupils were dilated. 

“I can see right through you, Derek. If you weren’t still interested in me, which I know for a fact you are. I would know. Stop trying to deny it.” Stiles smirked.

Derek felt like he was cornered. 

This was going to be never ending occurrence with them, wasn’t it?


End file.
